Just Fine (Bellice story)
by Candyl21
Summary: AU, Human!Bella/Human!Alice. Bella has admitted her feelings to Alice, but she broke the friendship before Alice could tell her how she feels. Can Bella fix it before it's too late? (Maybe Multi-chap. Leave a review!)


Bella's reflective brown eyes glimmered with tears as she looked into her best friend's eyes. The one look between them, showed everything that needed to be said, as they captured eachother in a warm embrace. She exhaled shakily, letting out a quiet sob into her friend's shoulder. "I'm sorry..." her friend murmered into her ear. She just let out a mere sob in reply, her throat hurting from the previous amount of yelling. "I...don't think we should hang out anymore..." shefinally managed, the words feeling foreign coming from her lips.

Her friend sighed shakily, as she pulled away from the hug. It felt like hours, even though it had only been seconds since she'd spoken. "W-what?" her friend said, finally. She cried a bit more, finally managing enough courage to say it again. "W-we shouldn't hang out anymore." she finally replied. Her friend choked back a sob, as she finally gave a meek nod in return. She watched her friend turn, slouched as she walked down the pavement. She backed to the nearest wall, sliding down it and bringing her knees to her chest as she sobbed.

'It's done. It's done, and it's over. I no longer have any friends. And it's my fucking fault.' she thought bitterly, choking back a sob once more. Her reflective brown eyes were now puffy and red, her throat was sore from the sobs and everything about her right now looked heartbroken. She tried her best to stand, on her wobbly legs.

She wiped her tears as she stood, quietly reminding herself that it was her fault. She tried to place some of the blame on her friend, but it was impossible. In her eyes, it was her fault. She shouldn't have said anything, she should have not developed feelings for her, she could have not done anything. They would have been fine, perfectly and utterly fine. Except we wouldn't have.' she reminded herself mentally as she opened the front door. She walked into the silent house, almost beginning to wonder where her mother was. 'Work. Right. ' she reminded herself, before turning toward the stairs.

Her TARDIS blue Doctor Who shirt clung to her body firmly, having been sopping wet from the summer rain, as well as her baby blue jeans. Her hair was held in a messy ponytail, cascading down and bouncing as she made her way up the oak stairs. She walked to the bathroom, crying silently as she peeled her clothes off. She turned the water to warm, and stepped in, hissing as she felt the still freezing water on her body. She sighed as the water heated to the correct temperature.

She backed against a wall, and slid down slowly. She bought her knees to her chest, pressing her head into them as she let another sob her plump, pink lips. She began to block out the water, and just cry. The minutes began to melt away to two hours, leaving her with prickly ice water as she came back from her daze.

She hissed once more, standing and exciting the shower, grabbing a towel on her way out. She wrapped it around herself as she left the bathroom. She walked to her bedroom quickly, shivering as she removed the towel. She quickly sorted through some clothes, finding a loose fitting, oversized t-shirt, some underwear and a pair of denim booty shorts. She dressed herself, and slid into bed, pulling her blanket over herself and falling into a tearful sleep.

* * *

><p>Daylight broke through her velvet curtains at 7:45 on the dot, the sunlight breaking her from her sleep. She groaned when she opened her eyes, squinting to see her clock. "Fuck." She cursed aloud, struggling to lift from her temporary safe haven. Once up, she scurries to the bathroom, not having enough time for a shower.<p>

She just made herself look... not dead as she applied her minimal amount of make up and rushed to her bedroom to gather an outfit. She threw on a black dress, flairing out at the bottom, along with dancer flats and raced down the steps and out of the door to conquer another kind of hell she'd been going through. _School. _

She walked to the school, putting her hair into a ponytail as she rounded into the parking lot. Kids-or rather, annoying teenagers- were looking at her, among those people was Alice and Jasper, one of which she was planning on avoiding like the plaque. She shuffled through the parking lot quickly and quietly, she had her head down as she speed-walked pass Alice and Jasper, and she could have sworn she heard a small, and feminine 'Bells...' She coughed, covering the near sob that almost seeped from her lips as she walked into the school.

The bell rang just as she entered the school, and she gave a sigh as she ran to her first class of the day. She slid into a seat in the back, feeling awkward in her choice of dress for the dreary weather of Forks, Washington. She crossed her legs as she half listened to the boring speech, having something to do with algebra. She shivered and exhaled, her chocolaty brown eyes slightly glazed as she replayed the events of yesterday.

_It's my fucking fault._ The words echoed in her head, leaving a lasting mark. She was right, though. It _was_ her fault, she ended the friendship, not being able to deal with being rejected. The bell rang, breaking her from her thoughts. She stood tiredly, groaning when she remembered she left her backpack on the coat rack in her living room.

She trudged into the mainhall, walking to her locker (which just so happened to be next to Alice's) and grabbing her Science book and closing her locker back quickly. She looked up and nearly died. Alice was there, and she wasn't alone. She was on the arm of her adoptive brother, Jasper. Bella shivered, turning and walking as quick as possible.

"BELLA, JESUS CHRIST. WAIT UP." Alice yelled, trying to follow the girl (who was moving a lot quicker than Alice had originally thought, she had to admit.) Bella ducked into the janitor's closet, and of course the persistent Cullen had made it in there, albeit a bit breathless. Alice stood on the back of the door, catching her breath.

"B-Bella, p-please. Can I t-talk to you?"Alice asked in between pants, looking at the brunette. Bella braced herself for the worst, closing her eyes. "Just...get it over with." Bella says, exhaling. Alice surprised both of them, by walking over to Bella and kissing her. Bella froze in surprise for a few moments, then began to return the kiss. Alice pulled away to look at Bella, resting her forehead against hers.

"I love you, Bella Swan. So fucking much." Alice whispered out, looking into Bella's eyes. Bella sniffled, and Alice just then began to realize Bella was crying. Alice lifted her thumb to Bella's eye, wiping away the few tears that had managed to escape Bella's eyes.

"...I love you too, Alice. So much. I'm sorry I said that yesterday, I jus-" Bella was shushed by Alice, who only gave another kiss to the girl's lips. "Forget it, okay?" Alice replies, a calm and soothing tone to her voice. Bella gives a nod.

Alice pulls away from Bella completely, opening the janitor's closet's door. Alice grabbed Bella's hand and left out, a deep sigh leaving her lips. Most of the girl's looked at them in disgust, and some of the boys wolf-whistled. Bella just blushed, waving at everyone as they walked to the cafeteria. They had a feeling everything would work out just fine.


End file.
